Geonosis Evacuation Incident
Alright brothers, lets get in there, find our troopers and get out before this venator falls apart. We shan't fail, and there shouldn't be any droids alive, the main command post was destroyed in the impact... Or, at least I hope there are none left.-"Dark Knight", mission briefing The Geonosis Evacuation Incident was an event that took place shortly after a large scale engagement during the Second Battle of Geonosis in the Clone Wars. After the Fortress Siege, the 212th Attack Battalion was evacuated and a 501st assault force was deployed under Commander Phoenix, containing a large number of troopers of various specialities accompanied by various combat walkers. They destroyed several CIS targets and captured various points, ultimately taking part in a massive skirmish alongside various 'shiny' units, destroying the primary command post that kept most of the battle droids operating. A Separatist fleet had been battling a Republic fleet in orbit, causing several war vessels to crash onto the planets' surface. The actions of Phoenix and those under his command resulted in the successful withdrawal of thousands of troopers from the battlefield before the ships crashed, one of which entrapped Phoenix and his 501st troops. Galactic Republic Special Operations dispatched a stealth gunship and twelve shadow troopers to locate and extract the survivors from inside of the crash site. The pitch black stealth gunship landed just outside of the crashed venator and a hole leading inside, the desert sand having been blasted away by the crash impact, revealing stone underneath. "Doesn't even look like Geonosis, reminds me more of Ryloth or something."-Commander Dark Knight "I had a mission on Mygeeto once. Reminds me of that, but less cold."-Rising Sun "Follow me, keep hidden, keep your night vision on, and comms activated unless ordered."- Dark Knight, prior to entering the downed venator. The breaking metal creaked beneath their feet and they felt as if someone was wtching them. They encountered a standing B1 battle droid, which Dark Knight shot at out of surprise. It was a deactivated droid that had been stuck to a post. They walked beneath an arch, finding a clone stuck on a post like the droid was. The trooper was removed from the post, helmet briefly removed to verify their humanity before they were laid to rest on the ship's flooring. The trooper would have to remain. An engine sounded off as they moved on, and eventually they found the 501st group's Low Altitude Assault Transport lying on a rock with it's left wing severed. The shadows were ordered to spread out and search for the surviving clones. The LAAT, some noted, had been emptied of rations, ammo and medical supplies. A destroyed B1 was located, near to a B2 super battle droid also stuck to a post. The troopers also located a discarded DC15S blaster, it's weapon cartridge having been removed. They proceeded to the north and the engine rooms, where they heard a scream and discovered that one of them had gone missing. They felt an eerie presence as they advanced through the hallway, and then they heard a repeated 'tap, tap, tap' sound getting louder and closer, and it seemed to be happening all around them. The presence overwhelmed them and the battle-hardened specialists fled the hall. As "Ty" ran he was crushed by a large droid. "Early" was grabbed and thrown into the ship's roof. Dark Knight ordered that each of them withdraw into the shadows. Everything went silent until they picked up a faint message on comms. "Comm---Phoenix----Five hundred-first-----Location----main engineering." They reached a wall and sought out the elevator. They found the remaining part of the elevator located above them, and so they climbed to it, grappling their way up the decaying shaft as it fell apart. When they reached engineering, the gigantic spider-armed droid killed all but four of the shadow troopers. Someone tossed thermite grenades at it's legs, destroying most of them. Rising sun rolled a droid popper beneath it, before he ascended the stairway and opened fire to provide a distraction. The room began to weaken, the exit fell upon itself shortly before the room crumbled and the clones were tossed against the walls. Each of them suffered a broken back, and the entire room dislodged from the venator, hitting the planet's surface and killing them instantly. Ironically, it was the shadow troopers that could have used a rescue party. Though they still contributed to the survival of Phoenix and his soldiers, as without the distraction they unknowingly provided, the droid would have slew all of the 501st. Personnel roster -- All Killed In Action Battalion Commander CC-1130 "Dark Knight" Lieutenant CT-#### "Rising Sun" Sergeant CT-#### "Faden" Corporal CT-#### "Maniac" Corporal CT-#### "Ty" Trooper CT-#### "Early" Trooper CT-#### "Sion" Troopter CT-#### "Gino" Four other unidentified shadow troopers Trivia The music played during the event: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2A4hYD4TKjE Episode I: The Phantom Menace - War Plans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhp7VLSGYmQ Sith Hymn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLziCnQeHdQ Rebels Soundtrack - Enter The Inquisitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5Q1CruwccA - The Old Republic Soundtrack - Darth Revan's Mask https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUaeQBM6miI The Clone Wars Soundtrack - Sneaking Under The Shield https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5jzQW1qmlE Episode I: Qui Gon Jinn's Funeral Theme Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:501st Legion Category:Geonosis Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Event Category:Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Geonosis Evacuation Incident Category:Shadow Troopers